Jump
by filmgurl2008
Summary: L and Beyond are twins...they live in a small town...their parents have just died and the towns people are nastier than ever. Contains teen sucided.Twins in love -but nothing graphic.


"I think if we jump..." He paused and looked directly into his older brothers eyes. "We'll be together...forever." He smiled.

* * *

"L...everyone is looking at us."

L looked down at his younger twin; Beyond. His face was almost as red as his eyes were...he had been crying that much. "Don't worry Beyond...it's only because everyone's pretending to be upset for us."

Beyond's face was now full of confusion. "...Only...pretending?" He asked.

"You don't think they really care about us...do you?"

"Well, no...no one in this town has ever cared about us...only mum and dad...but why would they only pretend...at a time like this?"

Although they had never been apart, L could still not believe how grown up and mature his younger brother was and yet...how unbelievably naive he could be. Especially at a time like this.

The twins were only fifthteen, yet they had been through so much...they had moved to a small town in America with their mother and farther when they were only twelve. The rest of their family had either died or...had wanted nothing to do with them for two reasons...the first: because of Beyond's gift and two: because of what the boy's had done. The family had somehow found out and did not approve. Their parents didn't care they were their sons, even if they loved each other.

"That's human behaviour...c'mon Beyond...you're usually the one who talks about people this way..."

"But...I don't understand...why would they lie...we just lost our family..."

"That's exactly why they're lying...no one in this town wants to seem heartless...so they lie...and everyone wants to know exactly what is going on...so everyone is here...it's human behaviour Beyond. You should get used to it...and quick. Because we are all alone now." L told his brother, as he stared blankly at the graves in front of them.

"You're wrong."

L looked at his brother; his face a cross between confusion and insult. He was never wrong.

"We aren't all alone. We have each other..."

L smiled a little. "Always have..."

"...Always will." Beyond smiled back. Their hands unconsciously reached for each other and when they found them, their hands entwined together.

* * *

Beyond walked around the house aimlessly; he had been for at least two hours.

It had been almost a month since their parent's funeral and the kindness from the town's people had quickly disappeared...of course the twins didn't care...but, now they were alone more than ever.

At the moment Beyond felt more alone than he could ever imagine. It was Saturday. L was at work. He had taken on four part time jobs at different places in town...he had said he needed to do it so they could pay the rent and keep the house...but he wouldn't let Beyond get a job at all. No matter how much Beyond had said he could work and help out...L said no...and when L said no...he meant no.

Beyond walked into the kitchen and then back into the living room. He couldn't believe how quiet it had been since the funeral.

"Beyond...I'm home." L said as he walked into the living room.

L didn't have a chance to say anything else. Beyond had ran into his arms so fast...they had both almost fallen over. "You're back!" Beyond yelled happily.

"Yeah..." L smiled. "Let me guess...you've been wandering around the house again...all morning, right?"

"I have not!" Beyond pulled away and stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Yes you have." L said. He had a sad expression on his face; he hated leaving Beyond alone and he hated been away from his brother for so long.

"Maybe...a little..." Beyond said with a small soft smile; he knew exactly why L had a sad expression.

"...You've been in this house so long...it's not healthy..." L started.

Beyond smirked. "Let me get a job."

L's face hardened. "No."

Beyond's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Why not? You can't keep working all the time...what about when school starts again?"

"Beyond, please...it's not like I need school...I know everything they teach anyway...I'll just get more work and..."

"You can't! You're gonna get sick or something! You're always so exhausted...and you don't let me help you!" L's eyes widened; Beyond gripped at his brother's shirt. "Let me help you! Please big brother!"

L's expression softened. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and pulled him close. "Thank-you Beyond...I'm okay I promise. I'll find away for us to be okay...so don't worry okay...please."

Beyond pulled his head away from L's chest and looked up at his face. "...O-okay..."

"Let's go out." L kissed Beyond's head.

* * *

L and Beyond were standing in front of the towns only cinema. It was small so it usually got full quickly...but it wasn't so crowded tonight, which made L glad.

"Ooh! Let's go see that!" Beyond said excitedly pointing to one of the movie posters. L hadn't heard of it, but he could tell it was a horror.

"...Sure...okay..." L said quietly and went to get the tickets, while Beyond went to get the popcorn and sweets.

"...I'll have two tickets for...err...that one...please." L said pointing to the poster.

"I heard about your parents...I'm really sorry." The middle aged woman behind the counter said.

L was sure she wasn't lying or been false with him. "Yeah, me too."

"So you're taking your girlfriend to see _this_? It has a lot of violence...but someone said it had just as much romance in it!" The woman smiled and laughed a little.

L smiled back; it was false...but no one but Beyond would be able to tell. "Nope. I'm taking my brother to see it...so thanks for letting me know about the romance part." L continued to smile as he winked at her. He took the tickets and quickly went to Beyond; grabbing his hand and taking one last look at the disgusted look on the woman's face.

* * *

They walked into screen five and sat in the middle of the back row. They always sat at the back...ever since they were little and would go with their parents.

"You sure you wanna see this?" Beyond asked and leaned closer to L.

"No...I don't."

Beyond pulled back and looked a little upset. "Y-you wanna leave?"

"You want to see it, right?" L moved his face closer to Beyond's.

"Yeah..."

"Then no." L smiled and pressed his forehead against Beyond's.

Beyond's smile widened. It was the biggest smile L had seen from his brother for a long time. He had to admit he missed it. A lot. L smiled back at Beyond, his smile almost as big.

"L!" L and Beyond both jumped at the voice that had shrieked the eldest twin's name. They both looked in the direction it had come from. "You two are brothers! Twins for crying out loud! Do you not know that sort of thing is illegal!?" The woman shouted. She must have been in her late thirty's and there were two more standing behind her.

L frowned at the women. Beyond's eyes were wide; he didn't understand what was going on. "And can I ask what it is to do with you?" L stood up from his seat; Beyond grabbed his arm. "Or any of you for that matter?"

"It has everything to do with us! This is our town..."

"No it's not! And we have been here for three years...and I am sick of you looking at us like we're freaks or something weird!" L yelled angrily.

"Well, you are!" Another voice yelled. It was a man's; someone else from the crowd in the cinema room. "You're twins...but that one has red eyes!" He said pointing a finger in Beyond's direction.

"What was that!?" He asked furiously. He wouldn't stand for anyone saying something wrong about Beyond.

"And you both are always holding hands..." Another voice piped in.

"Were all we have left...don't you think it's natural for us to be close!?!" L knew it was pointless...he was fighting a losing battle here. No matter what he said or how right he was...to these small minded people, he –they- would always be wrong and always be nothing more than freakish outsiders.

"You act more like lovers than brothers!" Another voice said.

"What?" Beyond asked quietly.

"Ignore them Beyond...we don't have to listen to their bullshit."

Beyond still didn't fully understand what was going on...but if L was swearing, it wasn't good.

L sat back down in his seat and Beyond quickly followed suit. L grabbed hold of his brother's hand and held it tight...proving to him that he didn't care what these people thought.

"Unbelievable..."

"Disgusting..."

"Freaks..."

People started to mutter and whisper. Beyond looked around the room...people looked angry and disgusted. All he and L had wanted to do was go out and watch a film...have some fun together, just for once...after everything that had happened to them.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you two to leave." A man said. The twins looked up to see who it was. It was a security guard.

"Are you kidding me?" L asked angrily. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Now please."

Beyond stood up; still holding L's hand. "Let's just go L...we wouldn't be able to hear the film with all the whispers anyway..." Beyond said sadly. He had really wanted to see this film and now they were been made to leave...it pissed L off so much.

"Beyond, no...you wanna see this-!" L tugged on Beyond's hand; trying to make him sit down.

"It doesn't matter L...please...let's go..." Beyond asked looking down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with his brother.

L stood and started to walk down the steps.

"You two should be ashamed of yourself!" Said a man sat in the front row.

L stopped and turned to face the man; as he was about to start yelling Beyond stepped in. "Why? Because we are all each other has left in this world? Because we are twin brothers who want to stay together, so we are still a family? Because we love each other? No, it's you all who should be ashamed of yourselves."

* * *

After the cinema incident, everyone in town now hated the twins and said cruel and horrible things to them. L had been sacked or forced out of all four of his jobs...they were both been bullied at school, they could only fight back so much before they were ganged up on too much...the teachers did nothing to help of course.

Everything was beginning to be too much for them to handle.

"Beyond...what do you think about moving?" L asked.

"Why? It'll just be the same...we'll be hated for wanting to be together...and the bullying will only get worse as we get older..." Beyond said...his face was dull and gloomy. He hadn't smiled in weeks...no matter what L did or said to cheer him up...it didn't work for longer than a few seconds.

"It won't...I'll make it right..."

"The only way for us to be right would be if we weren't related, one of us had a different face...or one of us was a woman...and I don't really fancy a sex change, do you?" It sounded as if he was making a joke...but his face was still so sad.

"But...Beyond..." L started. He had no idea what to say or do anymore.

"You know what I think, L?" Beyond started. "I think if we jump..." He paused and looked directly into his older brothers eyes. "We'll be together...forever." He smiled.

This was the first time Beyond had smiled in so long...but L couldn't really be happy...not after what his little brother had just suggested. "Suicide?"

"It'd be easy...no more pain...no more hurt...we could be together without people looking down on us...hating us..."

L had to admit...In strange way...Beyond was making sense...but a world without Beyond, seems so wrong...then again he wouldn't be in that world, he would be with Beyond...forever.

"Let's leave L...I don't want to be here anymore..." Tears started to roll down Beyond's face.

"...Only...Only if you smile for me..." L walked over to stand next to his brother. Beyond turned to face L. "Smile and tell me this is what you want..."

"It is."

"Then smile for me..."

Beyond was confused but soon realised that L was going to do it...he was going to jump for Beyond. "You'd do that...for me?"

"For us...so we can be together." L smiled down at his brother.

Beyond smiled at L; it was a big soft smile. "I love you."

L wrapped his arms around Beyond, hugging him as tight as he possibly could. "I love you too." He whispered.

They both stepped off the edge.

* * *

L and Beyond were wrapped in each others arms when they were found dead on the floor; their hands locked together...the towns people had found them...and not one of them felt bad or sad...no, they just continued saying horrible things about them...never realising that they had caused the boy's deaths.

* * *

End!

Okay, so this was my first go at trying to write a darker/more depressing kind of fic, lol. Did I do it? lol. Well, tell me what you think and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
